Creer
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Hace días que nadie sabe nada de Arthur y de Inglaterra solo llega silencio. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Francis ya está harto y decide ir él mismo a averiguarlo.


Decir antes de nada que la idea de este fic no es totalmente mía. Mi inspiración fue uno de los resumenes para el concurso de la comunidad de LJ fruk_me_bastard, escrito por mishpkad.

El resumen en cuestión es este: Uno de los amigos mágicos de Inglaterra muere y Francia pasa de casualidad por ahì.

Yo solo me he servido de él para darle un par de vueltas y sacar esto. También tiene un pequeño toque de Peter Pan. A ver qué os parece.

* * *

**·**

**Creer**

**·**

Hacía días que no recibían noticias suyas: llamaban y no cogía el teléfono, tocaban a su timbre y nadie abría la puerta; el correo se amontonaba en el buzón sin revisar. Casi había pasado una semana y no había noticias de Inglaterra. Gran Bretaña no daba señales de vida, guardaba silencio.

Nadie parecía saber qué ocurría y aunque algunos no querían insistir en el tema, alegando que ya se le pasaría lo que quisiera que hubiera ocurrido, Francia ya estaba harto. Ya había pasado su cumpleaños y por culpa de ese incomprensible autismo en el cual se había sumido Arthur no había podido darle su regalo. Seguro que luego iba a reclamarle el haberse olvidado cuando, para una vez, se había acordado de la fecha. Después de la última vez había decidido ponerse un post-it en la frente.

Se plantó en la entrada de la casa y presionó el timbre. Luego dejó que pasasen unos minutos para darle tiempo a reaccionar y mover su culo inglés hasta la puerta para abrirle.

-Maldito seas, Arthur –rumió casi veinte timbrazos después y media hora o más.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Tenía que estar en casa, por fuerza, ¿dónde si no? El resto de países tampoco le habían visto, lo había comprobado en la reunión de la tarde pasada. Nadie lo había visto salir desde que todo eso empezase.

-¡Abre de una vez! –le gritó, pero no ocurrió nada. El francés resopló, molesto. Nadie le tenía así en la puerta, esperando, y menos el cejudo. No en vano él era Francia, el país del amor.

Bajó las escaleras de la entrada y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana pero tenía las cortinas echadas. Pasó a la siguiente, buscando una donde pudiera ver el interior de la casa.. se inclinó sobre el cristal, tapándose con una mano para poder ver. El interior estaba a oscuras, quieto, pero pudo alcanzar a ver cómo el polvo se empezaba a acumular en los cuidados muebles. Con lo tiquismiquis que era con aquello el señorito… Arthur nunca vivía en un sitio lleno de polvo. Empezaba a preocuparse, más allá de que no le abriese, porque algo tenía que haber ocurrido, algo grave.

No parecía estar dentro de la casa pero en algún sitio tenía que estar, no podía haberse evaporado así sin más. Incluso había llamado a los niños: a su ojito derecho, Canadá; y a Alfred, pero tampoco sabían nada. Conocían a Inglaterra y lo habían buscado pero no habían tenido éxito.

Caminando atravesó el jardín para salir de allí. Era un clásico jardín colonial inglés, bordeado de setos y árboles, con una pequeña zona reservada para tomar el te afuera, cubierta para evitar la lluvia que tan frecuente era allí. No le costaba mucho esfuerzo imaginarse allí a Arthur tomando el te con pastas de las cinco.

Se detuvo cuando, de pronto, le pareció oir un sonido tras él, más adentro del jardín. ¿Un pájaro? No sonaba como un animal en realidad. Ahí estaba, otra vez. Era más como un sollozo. Alguien estaba llorando entre las flores del jardín. Apartó unos cuantos arbustos y ramas con las manos, intentando no enredarse su cara ropa de moda. Al hacerse sitio y pasar a una parte más íntima del jardín, casi escondida, pudo ver a una figura arrodillada más allá. Le daba la espalda, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y tenía la cabeza rubia hundida; no podía verle el rostro pero esa espalda y ese pelo era imposible no reconocerlos para él. Los conocía demasiado bien.

-Arthur…

El inglés dio un brinco al oír su voz y se giró. Temblaba y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados del llanto. Sin duda lo que había oído era él.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le exigió, rojo de rabia y vergüenza al verse visto en aquella situación. Se restregó la cara tratando de mantener una imagen y borrando, malamente, las lágrimas que le mojaban las mejillas.

Sabiendo cómo era el carácter de Arthur, tan terco, el francés no hizo mención de esto último y de cómo se había manchado la manga al hacerlo.

-Estaba preocupado por t… -fue a explicar pero el rubio no le dio tiempo.

-¡Vete! ¡Largo de aquí! No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Y se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, dándole la espalda. Ni siquiera tenía ánimo para pelearse con Francis, cosa que nunca rechazaba en hacer.

-No voy a irme –declaró él-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –antes de que el otro pudiera replicarse añadió-. No voy a dejarte así e irme sin más –se agachó junto a él, abrazándole. Muy malo debía ser si Inglaterra apenas se revolvió contra ello-. Cuéntamelo.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, intentando soltarse con poco esfuerzo una última vez.

-Dímelo.

-No. Te reirás –dijo entre dientes, aún rojo de vergüenza. Todos lo hacían en aquel tema, todos se burlaban de él. No entendían nada y en eso Francis no era una excepción.

-Prometo que no lo haré.

Inglaterra siguió callado, dejando correr las lágrimas sin darse cuenta. Pensó que dado como estaba poco importaba lo que dijese el francés, que daría igual, de modo que habló con un hilillo de voz:

-Lesley ha muerto –confesó. Al terminar su voz se quebró, aunque no sollozó.

El otro se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada. ¿Lesley? ¿Quién era Lesley? No le sonaba de nada, no era ningún país ni le sonaba de ningún conocido de Arthur. ¿Por qué importaba tanto su muerte?

Al no añadir nada más Arthur, preguntó:

-¿Lesley?

-Una amiga –Arthur apoyaba la frente contra su hombro, dejándole que le abrazara por una vez en su vida. No era algo que sucediera a menudo.

Ah… ahora entendía, o creía entender. Debía ser uno de los amigos de Arthur. Le costó mucho no añadir a tal pensamiento el adjetivo de imaginario. Solo los podía ver él. ¿Existirían de verdad? Estaba muy afectado. Francis nunca había sabido que pensar al respecto y ahora no era el momento de decir nada acerca de ese tema.

-Lo siento mucho –le dijo a modo de consuelo.

-Mientes –rebatió Arthur. No le creía. Sí se reían de sus amigos, lo sabía; pero eso no quitaba que él los apreciase por todos.

Pero a veces no era suficiente.

-No, de verás –le aseguró el francés, apurado. Arthur gruñó entre sus brazos pero no quiso seguir la conversación. Incómodo, él preguntó-. ¿Por qué ha muerto? –tal vez si se interesaba por ello Arthur se convencería de que le importaba.

El otro le dirigió una miada de recelo y resentimiento, ese tipo de miradas en las que era experto.

-Nadie creía en ella.

Vaya, iba a ser más complicado. Francis tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo en Peter Pan? –era una pregunta estúpida pero había pensado de inmediato en el famoso cuento.

La mirada de Arthur se endureció, creyendo que era otra burla más que añadir a la larga cuenta.

-Precisamente. Adelante, ríete –pero Francis no lo hizo. Era consciente que ese sería su fin a ojos de Arthur.

-Te prometí que no lo haría.

Inglaterra no discutió, cerrando los ojos verdes de nuevo. Se quedaron así varios minutos. Hacía una temperatura agradable en el jardín, sin lluvia.

-Yo creeré en ellas –le prometió repentinamente el francés, que seguía abrazándole-. De verdad.

-… -¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? ¿Otra más? ¿Intentaba tomarle el pelo? Arthur se tensó.

-Bueno… -Francis podía notar el recelo de Arthur, como si fuera el mismo aire que respiraba. Tragó saliva para continuar-. Al fin y al cabo tu las ves, ¿no? –sonó casi como si ese fuese una prueba irrefutable y Gran Bretaña bajó un poco más la cabeza-. Eso es suficiente –aseguró.

Arthur no respondió a aquello, quedándose los dos en silencio un largo rato hasta que ya no dolía tanto en el pecho del inglés. No sabía que pretendía el francés con eso, quizá burlarse de él como había sospechado en un principio, o tal vez fuera de verdad…

-Ven, te llevaré a casa –dijo de nuevo Francis mientras el primero seguía aún dándole vueltas a todo aquello. Francia se incorporó, cogiéndole para ayudarle a levantarse. Esta vez Inglaterra dejó que le pusiera de pie y le acariciara el pelo con suavidad, echando a andar de regreso a casa.


End file.
